Kieran Wilcox
Kieran Wilcox is one of the main antagonists of the MTV series, Scream. He was the accomplice to Piper Shaw, who was seemingly Ghostface whenever she couldn't be. He was the hidden secondary antagonist of Season 1 and the main antagonist of Season 2. History Before the events of Scream, his father, Clark Hudson, left him in Atlanta in order to support his addiction to pain pills. During his time in Atlanta, Kieran began stalking a girl and framed his cousin Eli, who already had a criminal record, for it. Kieran lived with his stepfather and mother in Atlanta until they died in a car accident, which was indirectly (or directly) caused by him. Following their deaths, Kieran moved to Lakewood and returned living with his father. In Lakewood, Kieran met Piper Shaw, Emma Duval's half sister and Brandon James's daughter, who had been previously rejected by her mother, Maggie Duval. They instantly formed a bond with each other and began dating. Planning to get revenge on Emma and Maggie, Piper recruited Kieran, who had to act as her "spy" and secondary killer. After killing several people, Piper attempted to kill Emma and Maggie, only to be shot in the head by Audrey Jensen, the person responsible for bringing Piper to Lakewood. Enraged by her death, Kieran was motivated to start another killing spree, now targeting not only Emma, but Audrey as well. After having killed numerous people, including Jake Fitzgerald and Mayor Maddox, Kieran unitentionally revealed himself as the killer to Emma, by saying that "she would feel safe again", Emma had been previously called by the killer, who said "you will never feel safe again", Kieran then kills Eli by shooting him to death when he attempted to protect Emma from him. Despite his efforts, Kieran was eventually subdued by Audrey and Emma, who spared him from death and let him being arrested by the police instead. Shortly after his arrest, Kieran gets a phone call from someone claiming to be the original killer, and is visibly shocked by this. Trivia * Kieran will likely be the protagonist of the upcoming Halloween episodes, as he is now being stalked by another Lakewood Slasher within the prison. *Kieran is based on Billy Loomis. *Kieran has the highest body count in the entire Scream franchise, even surpassing Roman Bridger himself, with 11 confirmed victims in total. *Kieran is somewhat similar to Sara Harvey. **Both are accomplices to the main antagonist, even taking on the main antagonists role: Sara being "A" and Kieran being Ghostface. **Sara is Red Coat whenever CeCe needed her to be, while Kieran was Ghostface whenever Piper couldn't perform the duty. **Also notable is that both Sara and Kieran become larger antagonists in the season after their boss's death. CeCe is killed in the premiere of Season 6b, while Sara remains an antagonist throughout the season. Piper is killed in the Season 1 finale, while Kieran is the main antagonist of the second season. Gallery PiperAccomplice1x06.png KieranUnmasked.png KieranIsTheKiller.png Category:Henchmen Category:Right-Hand Category:TV Show Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Masked Villain Category:Live Action Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Conspirators Category:Murderer Category:Male Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Psychopath Category:Sadists Category:In love villains Category:Hero's Lover Category:Master Manipulator Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Incriminators Category:Criminals Category:Double Agent